morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains
RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains, often abbreviated as RWBY: HvV and sometimes referred to simply as Heroes vs. Villains, is an action turn-based strategy mobile game based on the American anime web-series RWBY, and is developed jointly by Morningwood Software and Rooster Teeth Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. While some of the gameplay mechanics are similar to NHN Entertainment's RWBY: Amity Arena, such as collecting cards to unlock characters and choosing a group of characters to fight with, the majority of the gameplay is different. Game Tutorial Once loading up the game for the first time, players will be greeted by Oscar Pine, who looks to be in his 40s, and welcomes them to a reconstructed Beacon Academy, though nothing has changed much. He introduces an application developed by Atlas called "Heroes vs. Villains" which could be accessed on a scroll. He explains, as headmaster, that students use it to learn about Beacon's history and all previous Students such as Teams RWBY and JNPR, Huntsmen like Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee, and lastly Beacon's previous headmaster Ozpin. Oscar then hands the player a Scroll with the "Heroes vs. Villains" app already had on it, and tells them that there is a Starter Pack for them; containing Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, and are taken straight into a Battle against Grimm consisting of one Beowolf and two Creeps. Once finishing this Battle and collecting the post-Battle rewards, Oscar tells the Player that he wishes them a good time at Beacon Academy and dismisses them; ending the Game Tutorial. After this ends, players are free to continue Battles and level up their Player Level and Characters. Gameplay Ranking The ranking system in RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains is simple. Players can earn XP which goes towards their Player Level. Characters also have a Level tied to them, but can only be ranked up using Lien, which is earned from almost everywhere in the game. The Player Level cap is 85, this is also the same for Character Level. Once reaching Player Level 8, players will gain access to Daily and Weekly Challenges. These are tasks that players can complete to earn rewards and sends players to most areas of the game. As players increase their Player Level, more Challenges become available for players. The list of Daily Challenges: The list of Weekly Challenges: Dust Upgrade Crates reward two random Dust Upgrades once opened. Characters In RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains, Characters are unlocked by obtaining and collecting a fixed amount of Character Cards which can be earned from completing Battles, Academy Arena matches as well as doing Events. All Characters in the game will have a set of Abilities and Special Traits. Certain characters are classified as Leaders, and have a Leader Trait. With Characters having a Level progression, their Abilities and Traits will also have a Level which goes up to a maximum of 8, however some Character Traits will only go up to 3 or 7. In order to Level up these abilities and traits, players will need to use Dust Crystals, which are also earned from almost everywhere in the game. Characters have two different types of HP: Health and Aura. Health is simple, this is how much HP the Character has and once this reaches 0, that Character will be defeated. This can also be increased as players increase that Character's Grade Tier as well as increasing their Character Level. Aura is an extra layer of protection against attacks from enemies. Once a Character's Aura is depleted, enemies will begin to deal damage to that Character's Health. Aura becomes available for Characters once reaching Grade Tier III, and will continue to increase with each Grade Tier reached. The Buff "Bonus Aura" will apply a second layer of Aura to a Character; Bonus Aura is much more resilient than regular Aura and can only be acquired from the "Bonus Aura" buff, which is given by certain Support Characters and is able to be stacked up to 10 stacks. With the exception of Penny Polendina; Grimm and Androids do not gain Aura but instead gain Protection, as to remain true to RWBY canon. As mentioned, all Characters have a set of Abilities. Abilities come in three forms; Basic, Special & Partner. Basic Abilities do not require a cooldown and can be used an indefinite amount of times; no Special Abilities cannot increase or give a cooldown to these Basic Abilities. As for Special Abilities, they have a cooldown in between uses. When leveling up these Special Abilities with Dust Crystals, some will decrease the cooldown between uses. Partner Abilities are similar to Special Abilities; the difference being that Partner Abilities allow Characters to call their Partner to attack and they assist them afterwards. The Partner needs to be present in order to use, otherwise the Partner Ability will be disabled. Not all Characters in Heroes vs. Villains have a Partner Ability. Special Abilities deal either Physical or Special damage, depending on who the Character is and what their Special Ability is; Partner Abilities only deal Physical Damage. Physical damage is dealt by Abilities where Characters physically attack them with their Weapon whereas Special damage is dealt by Abilities where Characters use a Dust-infused Weapon or Dust to attack. In addition, all of these Abilities—Basic, Special and Partner—can also deal Critical Damage, which is dependent on the Character's Critical Hit Rating. Characters also have Special Traits, and those classified as Leaders have their own Leader Trait. Special Traits are traits which affect a Character and/or other Characters within their given Character category: for an example, Salem's Special Trait "Your Guardians Have Failed You" gives her 25% Critical Avoidance and 25% Potency, and allows her to recover 10% Health if an enemy suffering a Debuff takes damage. As for Leader Traits, these will affect the Character in the Leader Slot and other Characters present in battle: for an example, Ruby Rose's Leader Trait "Team RWBY" gives Team RWBY Characters +20 Speed and whenever they inflict a negative status effect, that Character gains 15% bonus Turn Meter. Both Special and Leader Traits can be leveled up as well using Dust Crystals. Players can equip Dust Upgrades to Characters, which are earned in Battles as rewards and from the Store. These Dust Upgrades can be applied to six Upgrade Slots: Wind, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Steam and Gravity. Wind, Fire and Lightning increases Potency by 0.15%, Ice increases Armour Penetration by 0.25%, and Steam & Gravity increases Dodge Rating by 0.50%. Once applying a Dust Upgrade to all six of these Upgrade Slots, players will be able to increase that Character's Grade Tier, which goes up to Grade Tier XII (12). As this Grade Tier is increased, more Abilities and Traits for that Character will unlock. For Leader Characters, their Leader Trait unlocks at Grade Tier IV. All Characters will have a Rarity associated to them, which go from to . Once a Character is unlocked, they are given the rarity. In order to increase this Rarity, players will need to collect up more Character Cards to Promote them. * — 25 Cards for Promotion - 50,000 Lien * — 50 Cards for Promotion - 100,000 Lien * — 100 Cards for Promotion - 250,000 Lien * — 150 Cards for Promotion - 500,000 Lien * — 300 Cards for Promotion - 750,000 Lien * — 450 Cards for Promotion - 1,000,000 Lien Increasing a Character's Rarity will increase the overall Power of that Character, which is a measurement of their stats and Dust Upgrades. Characters with higher Rarities often have more stronger stats; both defense and offense, depending on their roles and Abilities. Characters that are unlocked at are considered to be very powerful, as their stats will continue to be increased as players increase their Grade Tier as well as receiving extra stats from Dust Upgrades. Status Effects In RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains, characters are able to inflict positive or negative status effects to other characters, which is dependent on their ability. Positive Status Effects are buffs that can be given to Characters either by an ally or themselves. Negative Status Effects are debuffs given to Characters by enemies. Some Abilities will grant one of these Effects that cannot be Dispelled or Copied. In addition, some Characters have a Unique Status Effect that only they could grant or inflict. Characters with higher Potency will have much better chances to inflict a negative status effect to their enemies while Characters with higher Tenacity will be able to Resist negative status effects more often and can ward off these effects much faster, if they are inflicted with a Debuff. |style="vertical-align:top"| |} Below is a list of unique buffs and debuffs granted by specific Characters. Salem is currently the only Character with two unique Status Effects. Some icons use the non-unique Damage Immunity icon. Academies Once reaching Player Level 5, Oscar introduces Academies which are clans that players can form and invite other players into. An Academy has a limit on how many members it can have, and Academy members can also donate Dust Crystals and Dust Upgrades to each other. Academies also have access to Field Trips, which are raids. Academies are led by a player known as a Headmaster, and second-in-commands are known as Professors while regular players are Students. As mentioned above, Academies have a limit to how many players can join the Academy. This is set to 50 Students for each Academy; in order for new members to join, an existing Student will need to leave or be kicked. Inactive users who have not been online for more than 2 weeks will be kicked automatically; this can be turned off by Headmasters and Professors. There are three Field Trips available for Academies to take part in: *The Death Stalker - rewards Pyrrha Nikos & Jaune Arc cards *The King Taijitu - rewards Lie Ren cards *The Mighty Ursai - rewards Nora Valkyrie cards *The Atlesian Paladin - rewards James Ironwood cards Character Cards are only rewarded on raids launched on Heroic Tier. Morningwood Software confirmed that they may add additional raids over the game's life-span. Enemies There are numerous unnamed NPC enemies as well as some named enemies who are not playable or available for use by players. Starting at Battle Arena 7 in Battles mode, players will begin to encounter Elite enemies. These Elite enemies will always have their own Elite-specific Special Ability or Special Trait, each depending on which enemy that is. Furthermore, Elite enemies are much more stronger than regular enemies and usually have more resilient Aura and higher Defense or Offense stats. In addition, some unnamed enemies will even be a Boss; as such, their Defense and Offense stats are much more higher than Elite enemies. In addition to their already Elite-specific Specials, their attack stats are more powerful and potent. However, Bosses are usually Characters from the game's collectible Roster, meaning while playing in Heroes Arena, players will mainly encounter Villains like Cinder Fall acting as a Boss, and vice versa for the Villains Arena. Unnamed enemies don't appear as Bosses as often. Achievements Players will be able to complete Achievements to earn rewards, aside from Challenges and game modes. Certain Achievements reward Character Cards. Modes All Characters and Enemies, Raid bosses included, all take a turn when attacking. After their turn, their Turn Meter resets to 0 and will regenerate overtime as other Characters and enemies take their turns. Characters with higher Speed stats or with Speed Up have an increased rate at which their Turn Meters refill. There are debuffs and certain Characters who can reduce, or completely wipe this Turn Meter. Some Characters can grant bonus Turn Meter to either themselves or other allies through Special Abilities. Characters with lower Speed stats or Speed Down will have decreased Turn Meter gain rates. Turn Meter is essential to victory, as Characters with high damage output, powerful Abilities and extreme Ally synergies can potentially wipe an entire team with a single turn. However, there are also Characters with high Speed stats and grant Speed Up more often. One such example would be Ruby Rose, who has the highest Speed stat in the game. Strategies should be created for dealing with powerful or high Speed Characters. Battles In the Battles mode, there are two types of battles: Heroes Arena and Villains Arena. In Heroes Arena, only Heroes can partake in these Battles, and only Villains can be used in Villains Arena. Battles consist of three Encounters and the last Encounter will always contain a Boss. Once completing a Battle Arena, players will also unlock a "Huntsmen" variant of that Arena. These enemies will also have their own Level, Grade Tier and Rarity, which becomes more higher as players progress further in Battles. As mentioned above, there are three Encounters for every single Battle. Each Encounter can have up to 6 enemies present; these enemies will sometimes either be unnamed NPCs or existing Characters of the game's Heroes or Villains roster; depending on which Arena players are playing in. As players progress further in the Battles mode and increase their Rank higher, the more challenging and harder these Battles become. Starting at Battle Arena 7, every first Encounter in a Battle will contain an Elite enemy; some have an Elite specific Special Ability or Special Trait. Starting at Battle Arena 9, every third Encounter in a Battle will have two Elite enemies supporting the Boss; these Elite enemies are usually Healers and Support. Starting at Battle Arena 11, every Battles' Encounters will contain a Boss supported by four Elite enemies. As mentioned above, once players complete all Battles within a Battle Arena, they'll unlock the Huntsmen variant of that Arena. In the Huntsmen variants of these Arenas, each Battle will reward Player XP and Lien, and have a chance to reward Dust Crystals and Character-specific Cards. Players can only play these Huntsmen variants five times a day before they reset every 24 hours. As mentioned above, all enemies that are present within Battles' Encounters will have a set Level, Grade Tier and Rarity of their own. Below is a chart displaying each Battle Arena and enemies' Grade Tier and Rarity. Academy Arena After being introduced to Academies by Oscar, he'll also introduce players to the Academy Arena, which is the game's PvP mode. These matches are similar to Battles, only difference is that players are restricted to only choose Characters they own. Players will form a team of five Characters to compete against another player's team for Student Ranking. As mentioned above, these matches are similar to Battles. However there is only one Encounter each match and players will not battle against NPC enemies but rather a team of Characters belonging to another player. Once searching for a match, players will be paired against another player of similar skill. As mentioned above, Academy Arena has a ranking system that is based upon Student Ranking by defeating other players in the Academy Arena. Players will be rewarded with Lien, Dust Crystals and Crates of Dust Upgrades based upon their Student Rank. Reaching a new Student Rank grants players the aforementioned rewards as well as a new icon beside their username of their Student Rank. Players will be given rewards daily based upon their Student Rank. The following Student Ranks in Academy Arena: Events Once reaching Player Level 20, Oscar introduces players to Events which is a mode that features three types: Hero/Villain Journey, Showdown, and Mythic. These Events require a full team of certain high-level and high-Grade Tier Characters. Enemies in these Events scale as high as Character Level 85 with Grade Tiers as high as 12 with maxed out Abilities and Traits. These Special Events usually consist of several Tiers that are only a singe Encounter. Hero/Villain Journey Events will allow players to unlock another variant of a Character. Showdown Events are special Events where players will battle against the highlight Character in order to unlock them. Mythic Events require Characters at Max Level and Max Grade Tier to unlock powerful Characters at rarity. All events rotate on a basis. Heroes/Villains Journey rotate monthly and are available for a week's duration. Showdown rotate monthly and are available during a single weekend. Mythic Events are the more rarer type of Event as both appear every two months but are available for two weeks. There are eleven Events available in the game. *White Rose - Heroes Journey — Unlocks Volume 4-6 Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee *Bumbleby - Heroes Journey — Unlocks Volume 4-6 Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long *ReNora - Heroes Journey — Unlocks Volume 4-6 Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie *Crocea Mors - Hero Journey — Unlocks Volume 4-6 Jaune Arc *Damsel in Disguise - Villain Journey — Unlocks Volume 1-3 Cinder Fall *My Dum Dum - Villain Journey — Unlocks Volume 6 Neo Politan *Melodic Cudgel - Showdown — Unlocks Roman Torchwick *The Fall Maiden - Showdown — Unlocks Volume 4-5 Cinder Fall *The Witch's Demise - Mythic — Unlocks Salem *The Headmaster's Curse - Mythic — Unlocks Ozpin & Oscar Pine There are also several Basic Training Events available at Player Level 5. *Beacon Academy — Features Beacon Academy Characters *Atlas Military — Features Atlas Military Characters *Creatures of Grimm — Features Grimm Characters *Cinder's Faction — Features Cinder's Faction Characters *The Faunus — Features Faunus Characters *Android Uprising — Features Characters Currently the only type of Event that's unplayable is "Arrival". This type is reserved primarily for Characters who have just been released into the game through Updates. However, Morningwood Software confirmed that certain Characters will instead have their own Showdown or Mythic Event instead of an Arrival Event, depending on their role and importance to the storyline of RWBY. Characters Once the roster table is completed for all Characters, this section will be removed. Characters are divided into two sides: Heroes and Villains. All characters that associate with the Heroes are categorized into this side, as does characters associated with the Villains. There are also other categories than just Heroes and Villains. Each Character also have their own individual amount of Character Cards in order to be unlocked, but all Characters have the same fixed amount of Cards in order to be promoted. Before starting a Battle, a match of Academy Arena, Event or an Academy Raid, players can choose a max of up to six Characters. The first slot is the Leader Slot and should be filled with a Leader Character, as placing a non-Leader in it and then choosing a Leader in the second or subsequent slots, their Leader Trait will not be active. Once choosing six Characters, players will need be able to choose a seventh Character which fills the Ally Slot, borrowed from Friends and fellow Academy Students; if available. If this borrowed Character is a Leader, their Leader Trait will be active, regardless of being in the Ally Slot. However, this Ally selection is only present in Battles and is restricted in all other modes. List of all categories: |style="vertical-align:top"| |} Store The Store in Heroes vs. Villains is where players can make purchases using Schnee Dust Crystals. Schnee Dust Crystals Schnee Dust Crystals are available for purchase with real-world currency. The only current use that Schnee Dust Crystals have as of right now are purchasing Lien from the Store. Schnee Dust Crystals can be purchased at different values. Resources Dust Crystals and Dust Upgrade Crates are available for purchase in the Store, however can only be bought using Lien and once every 12 hours. The option to purchase Lien with Schnee Dust Crystals is also available. The following lists all resources for purchase at different values. Unlike Dust Upgrade Crates earned from Challenges and Academy Division rewards, Shopkeep's Crates only reward one Dust Upgrade. Updates Post-launch Updates will introduce new content into the game such as Characters. However some updates are confirmed to focus primarily on quality of life, bug fixes, improvements and changes or complete reworks to Character Kits, which refer to the Abilities and Traits of a Character. Academy Inspection I Academy Inspection I is the first update released to RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains that focuses on quality of life changes, improvements, and the inclusion of Glynda Goodwitch as a collectible Character, whom was exclusively an NPC enemy in The Headmaster's Curse Mythic Event. Her Character Kit from the Event remains mostly unchanged but has additions. Some of the QoL include the introduction of Weekly Challenges that unlock at Player Level 8 alongside Daily Challenges, certain Achievements which reward Character Cards and reduction of Character promotion from to . Soundtrack The [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0iE4uJ_fPgmLi8rIEIXzOih3ay8tkkIF RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains Soundtrack] features music from the official RWBY soundtracks as well as various fan-remixes and are played as battle music during Battles, Academy Arena, Events and Field Trips. Track listing: *Main Menu — Roman Torchwick *Main Menu — Pyrrha Nikos - Forever Fall *Main Menu — Cold *Main Menu — Cold - Piano *Main Menu — Home *Main Menu — All Our Days *Main Menu — All Our Days - Instrumental *Main Menu — Mirror Mirror - Instrumental *Main Menu — Mirror Mirror, Part II - Instrumental *Main Menu — Arkos (Dream Come True - Instrumental) *Main Menu — Gold - Acoustic *Main Menu — Time To Say Goodbye - Acoustic *Battle Music 1 — Red Like Roses (Red Trailer) *Battle Music 2 — Mirror Mirror (Hingamo Remix) *Battle Music 3 — From Shadows (Black Trailer) *Battle Music 4 — I Burn *Battle Music 5 — Red Like Roses, Part II *Battle Music 6 — I May Fall *Battle Music 7 — I Burn (Yellow Trailer) *Battle Music 8 — This Time (From Shadows, Part II) *Battle Music 9 — Ignite *Battle Music 10 — Time To Say Goodbye *Battle Music 11 — Shine *Battle Music 12 — Caffeine *Battle Music 13 — Dream Come True *Battle Music 14 — Boop *Battle Music 15 — I Burn (Remix) *Battle Music 16 — I Burn (Remix) - Instrumental *Battle Music 17 — Die *Battle Music 18 — Die - Instrumental *Battle Music 19 — I Burn - Instrumental *Battle Music 20 — Red Like Roses, Part II - Instrumental *Battle Music 21 — Time To Say Goodbye - Instrumental *Battle Music 22 — This Will Be The Day *Battle Music 23 — This Will Be The Day - Instrumental *Battle Music 24 — Sacrifice *Battle Music 25 — Gold *Battle Music 26 — Gold - Instrumental *Battle Music 27 — Time To Say Goodbye - Beach Bae Remix *Battle Music 28 — This Will Be The Day - Magical Girl Remix *Battle Music 29 — When It Falls *Battle Music 30 — Nevermore *Battle Music 31 — Divide *Heroes Journey: White Rose — Red Likes Roses + Mirror Mirror (Remix) *Heroes Journey: Bumbleby — Bmblb *Heroes Journey: ReNora — Boop (Duel Remix) *Hero Journey: Crocea Mors — Cold (Orchestral Battle Arrange) *Villain Journey: Damsel in Disguise — Sacrifice (Orchestral Battle Arrange) *Villain Journey: My Dum Dum — One Thing *Showdown: Melodic Cudgel — Roman Torchwick + Die Remix *Mythic: The Witch's Demise — Divide (Orchestral Battle Arrange) *Mythic: The Headmaster's Curse — Indomitable Gallery RWBY - Heroes vs Villains Loading.PNG|''RWBY: HvV'' Loading Screen Trivia *The game's narrative takes place after the events of the main series. *The icons for the Student Ranking Division are taken from Destiny 2 and the Status Effects and their icons being taken from Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes *''RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains'' was heavily inspired by Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes. Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Morningwood Software Category:Mobile games